


Surprise!

by I_llbedammned



Category: Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Vision plans a birthday party for Wanda in the wake of the attack upon her home country to help her recover.  However the one thing he didn't count on was the powers of the hex witch herself making things A LOT more interesting.Her powers are largely based upon the version of her powers from the comics, but the events are following those in the Age of Ultron movie.





	

Everything was going to be perfect, it had to be. Vision set about for the fourth time checking the placement of the snacks. He was going to make sure that this year Wanda had a decent birthday, one way or another.

"People will indeed be coming today? You are sure?" He asked, turning to Clint.

Clint glanced at his cell phone, "They said they would be. I don't think they'd want to risk pissing off the Scarlet Witch by not showing up to her party." He looked over, "Why don't you just text them?"

"Cellphones and I have yet to reach an accord. The last one I held exploded in my hands when I got upset."

Clint laughed, "Glad you have someone unremarkable like me to help then. Helps me make my mark." He grinned broader at the arrow pun.

Vision was about to remark that no one else had aim like Clint did when a knock at the door startled him. He glided towards the door, sensing beyond it to see the friendly faces of Tony, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Maria Hill. After being raised in isolation for so many years Wanda didn't have many friends, and even less who weren't busy ending some egomaniac's plan to ruin the world for personal gain, but it was a decent turnout with everything considered.

"This isn't a dry party is it?" Tony asked moving directly through the bar.

"Thought you were drinking less these days." Natasha asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why would I ever agree to that?" He replied, pouring himself a triple of scotch.

"Maybe you've actually taken a liking to working?" Steve answered with a grin on his face, expecting a comeback.

"You're right. I only invented sustainable energy and saved the world from being taken over by a god and at least three megalomaniacs bent of destroying it. What have I been doing with my life?" he answered.

Steve made his way over to an armchair and took a seat gently. He looked older than he usually did, a weariness about the face that just seemed to linger. Vision wished that he could place more about why, but he admittedly did not know that much about the man other than he was a good person and he would trust Steve to watch his back in any fight. The weariness lifted as Maria and Sam took seats next to him, chatting about some running competition they were all in.

Her footsteps sounded in the distance and Vision jerked his head up from the conversation he was currently in. "Places everyone. She arrives soon."

Everyone rushed to their places. Natasha dove behind the bar. Maria almost tackled Tony in her rush to get behind the couch. Sam hid behind Steve's armchair forcing Steve to move across the room to hide behind a table. Clint hid around the corner in the hall. Vision stood in the middle of the room. He heard her keys around the door. "Hold on. I am coming." He announced. Some degree of surprise was good, but walking in and finding people where there were supposed to be none might just lead to them get ported to another dimension.

He went to the door, turning off the lights as he went. With a fluid motion he opened the door and led her inside. 

"I am glad you are here today is-" She began before he flicked on the lights.

Cries of surprise came throughout the room as people jumped out from their various hiding spots. For a moment a series of indiscernible emotions raced across Wanda's face. Her eyes went wide and glassy as she took in the smiling faces. A smile started to form on her face, but quickly got watery and unsure as her face collapsed in tears. Midway through celebration everyone paused, unsure if they should run for cover or stay and try to comfort her. The air began to feel electric, static jumping off of everything in erratic bursts.

"Think we forgot a few things. I'm going to go pick up some extra snacks." Steve said.

"I'm right behind you. Can't let you wander around unsupervised- you might have a senior moment." Sam responded.

"Don't leave me here!" Maria said, rushing out behind them. Tony followed in suit, surprisingly silent with Clint, looking at them sideways as he passed trying to analyze the situation. Natasha stayed behind longer 'til Vision met her eyes, "A moment if you would." She nodded and went out. He could hear her only go a short way down the hall.

"What is the matter?" He asked, hoping that wouldn't make things worse.

"I'm sorry. I know you meant well. It's just today." She said, between sobs.

"Is your birthday not a happy time?" He cautiously wrapped an arm around her and was grateful she did not blow him halfway across the room.

"Not without him. Not without Pietro."

Realization set in and Vision felt like kicking himself. Her brother, of course, how could he have forgotten?

She continued, "We've been together every birthday. From our very first breath we were together. Without him, it's just not the same." Her words came out, "I just wish he could be here, even if it was only for today."

Somewhere electricity crackled and thunder boomed in the hallway. Cursing was heard in Russian from Natasha followed by more talking in Russian, presumably with the neighbors from other floors.   
"I know it is hard. But he wouldn't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life."

"Don't behave like you knew him!" She responded, the force of her grief knocking him into a wall. "You never knew him, never cared for him! He was just someone to be thrown away to you people!"

In the absence of knowing what to say, Vision went quiet. He looked around desperately for something to calm her down. The last time she was this upset, she destroyed a city block with a blast. The door opened and Vision yelled, "No, Natasha stay out!"

"Who you calling Natasha?" Came a voice of a ghost that was barely heard before Pietro Maximoff was in front of him, staring down the raging Scarlet Witch. He looked the same as before, with streaks of red through his white hair. "You are being too harsh on him, sister." 

Her grief faltered, "Pietro? But how?"

He shrugged, "Not a clue. But I wish you wouldn't kill someone on my birthday."

With that all of the anger left her. She collapsed on the ground, Vision dropping as her focus dropped off. Pietro wrapped his arms around his twin as she sobbed. Natasha ran through the door, guns drawn but Vision motioned with a red arm for her to stand down. The moment seemed to stretch on like that forever- the twins together with Vision and Natasha. Vision looked at Natasha with questioning eyes and she shrugged, still staring at the man she saw get shot to death.

Vision cleared his throat, "The others will be back soon. Do you want me to ask them to leave?"

Pietro shook his head, "Come on. We have friends to celebrate with." He said, helping Wanda to her feet. She smiled, still wiping tears away from her eyes. His face wrinkled, "You probably got all the presents again this year." That got her to laugh and some of the tension eased out the room.

"It makes sense. I am the youngest therefore I get the most presents."

"You are two minutes younger! Must I suffer for that for years?" He said, moving with false grief. "Wonder who's here” He said and a moment later he was gone with a rustle of wind.

"Guess that means we won't have to explain how a dead man is partying with us." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Stranger things have happened, myself included. I think they would prefer this to the alternative." He said, looking at Wanda. For the first time in months she looked actually happy and at ease. A small twinge of bitterness went through him that it was not him that brought her that happiness, but when she turned that gaze towards him suddenly that didn't matter. When she smiled, the world lit up around her.

"Vision, this is truly the best present I could have gotten. My family, back together." She said.

He didn't quite have the strength to tell her that it wasn't his doing. He figured that could at least wait until after they had cake.


End file.
